


Winter has called you [and me]

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Businessman Harry, Community: hp_drizzle, Family, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Muggle AU, Snow Storm, Soulmates, Top Harry, Writer Draco, hung harry, lightning fast relationship, past/future mpreg, self slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Draco decided to visit his aunt in the countryside to be a little bit away from the city. While going back, he didn't notice a snow storm was coming, trapping him in the snow a few cities away from his aunt's house. He didn't expect a handsome man to save him. He also didn't expect Harry to be his soulmate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 707
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	Winter has called you [and me]

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been difficult these last few months. With everything happening, work becoming harder and harder, and the sad picture of loved ones leaving us to Heaven, it's good to have something to warm our hearts in the depths of winter we're leaving now. 
> 
> I hope you all find this fic heart-warming, and I know it's not Christmas now, but Christmas always feels amazing to me. Thank you my beta and the moderators that were so patient with me. Thank you so much.

Draco knew he should’ve waited at least for the weather to clear out before trying to come back home from his aunt’s countryside house. He was eager to come back home, though, to the comfort of his city flat and WiFi connection. He was 26, self-employed, writing and publishing eBooks at his own pace, and with the rate of his writing and the amount of books he had published already, he was doing well for himself, earning a nice amount of money. He had decided to give himself some holidays, to be a few days away from the chaotic city rhythm, but three days was quite enough.

He should have waited though, because he was now in the middle of bloody nowhere, his wheels deep in snow, and the sky getting darker and darker.

He tried to get out of the snow again, but to no avail. Draco was deep, utterly fucked.

The writer sighed, looking around and pressing his car horn again and again. Draco looked around, waiting for someone to help him. He cursed, feeling the chill of the weather seeping through his body even though the heater on his car was working. He really hoped he didn’t have to dig the fucking snow with his bare hands and push the car just so he could leave – and be stopped again only a few meters ahead. The snow was getting deeper and the sky heavier with brooding clouds and falling snow.

Draco rested his head on the car’s direction, cursing himself once again. He should’ve waited, but no… He was a stupid city boy wanting to come back to his computer games and his books. He didn’t know how long he was there, throwing a pity party, but the sound of someone knocking on his window made him raise his head.

It was a man, covered in heavy winter clothes from his head to his toes. He was even using a mask, but Draco could see thick dark eyebrows, the man’s eyes squinting as he tried to see inside.

“Are you okay?! Do you need help?” The man spoke, his voice muffled by the closed windows and snow.

“My car is stuck in the snow, I can’t move,” Draco said from the inside, and the man looked behind Draco’s car to his own truck, the wheels well prepared for deep snow. The car was tall and powerful, and Draco knew that here was a man who came prepared to help.

“There’s no way you can go to the city with the weather like this!" The man almost screamed at the other side. “My house is just a few meters from here. I'll park your car there and you can spend the night. I think the weather might be better tomorrow.”

“Okay!” Draco screamed back, not really knowing what else to do.

His saviour went back to his truck, moving forward and stopping in front of Draco’s car. He locked Draco’s car with a chain and then he pulled it forward. It took a few seconds, but it finally gave in, moving with the truck. Draco heard the crunch of the snow beneath his wheels. The man towed him around, and Draco helped a little but decided to let the man do his job.

It really wasn’t far, just a few minutes behind. They crossed a large gate that closed tall brick walls, covered in snow. Alongside the walls, there were tall pine trees, with the peaks white and heavy. The whole ground was also deep in ice, except for the road they were on now, probably cleaned by the same man.

They came to a stop in front of a large house. Though the snow was falling thick and fast around them, Draco could see that the walls painted white with a terrace around the whole building. Draco turned off the car, sighing and leaving it, at the same time that the man in the truck. Now, out of the car, he could see that he was damn tall. He was a big man, with broad shoulders even broader because of all the layers he was wearing. He came near Draco, his steps confident. Draco still couldn’t see his face, but now the intense green eyes were wide open, and Draco swallowed hard.

“You should get your things and get inside. Your face is turning dark pink with the weather, and the snow is getting thicker by the minute", said the man, "I’ll park my truck in the garage over there,” the man pointed to another large building beside the house. “There’s space for another car. I suggest you do it unless you like your car frozen?”

That made Draco smile.

“No, I quite like my car so I wouldn’t want it to be frozen. I’m Draco, by the way.” He raised his hand, the tip of his long bony fingers a bit purplish with the cold.

“I’m Harry,” the man replied, shaking Draco’s hand with his gloved hand. It was a firm handshake, but not enough to hurt him.

They parked the car and the truck inside the garage. Draco took his bags from inside the car, checked if he had his laptop case and phone with him and walked with the stranger to his house.

At that moment, he was thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have trusted Harry that easily. What was done, was done now, though. There was nothing he could do about it now.

They got into the house, and Draco noticed straight away that it was simply furnished. A man’s house through and through, with practical furniture and next to no decoration, with the exception of the roll of photos on top of the fireplace, which was lightened, warming the place nicely.

Draco was curious to see the people in the photos, but he stopped in the middle of the living room, his rescuer turning to face him as he took off his hat, mask, gloves and coat. 

Harry combed through his jet black hair with his fingers, doing nothing to put it in place, but sweeping it back off his eyes. He had a nasty scar on his forehead, coming from his hairline to the top of his right eyebrow, cutting it in thirds. It looked like lightning across his skin. His eyes were even more intense, but he took a pair of dark rimmed glasses from his pocket and put them on his face, blinking as if he was seeing for the first time.

“You were towing my car while half-blind?” It was the first thing that came through Draco’s mouth, like an ungrateful whiny little brat, but the handsome man in front of him simply laughed.

“It was just about 200 meters, I couldn’t have hit anything, don’t worry. Most people are smart enough to stay inside,” Harry smiled, showing white, perfect teeth, and Draco felt like punching his smug face. “Let me show you the guest room, and then I can give you a house tour.”

Draco nodded and followed him through a corridor on the left side of the living room. Harry opened the third door, showing him a simple room with a double bed, covered with clean white sheets. Across the bed, he spied a small dresser and a mirror. There was a toasty radiator near the bed, and beside the beige carpet and white curtains, the room was bare.

Draco put his bags on the floor near the door, and his laptop case on top of the bed. He then took off his black and long coat, putting it on top of the bed too. He was wearing a black, long sleeved jumper and skinny black jeans, and it somehow made him self-conscious. Harry was big, broad and muscular, with a rock band tee shirt and sturdy jeans and hiking boots. It made Draco feel small, but what weirded him out the most was the fact he wanted to jump on Harry and ask if he could hold him in his arms.

Harry was damn handsome, and he didn’t look like he was gay at all. He didn’t even sound like he was gay. His house gave nothing away. Draco looked at his hands, but he couldn’t see any rings there. Maybe Draco was without any action for way too much time, he wasn’t the type of guy to obsessively wonder if a person was gay or not, but here he was, wishing and hoping that Harry was gay.

His host then showed him the house, telling him to make himself at home. It was still early in the day, around eleven AM, although the sky outside of the window was so dark it almost looked like it was night. The sky was even darker than before, and Draco looked at the windows, the cold outside preventing him from really seeing anything.

“I don’t think the weather might be better tomorrow,” Draco said, and Harry walked beside him, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it? Well, at least you’re safe and inside. Could’ve died outside. Nobody taught you that you shouldn’t get out in a snow storm?”

“We don’t have these types of storms where I live. Snow, yes, but not this intense and not so sudden. Not awful like this.” Draco sighed, licking his lips and looking up at Harry. “Why were you outside if you knew the storm was going to be awful?”

Harry frowned, looking down at Draco, his bottom lip pouting a little.

“I really don’t know. I was building up my fire and I had this feeling… Like someone needed my help. I fixed my truck, went outside and found you. Thinking about it now, it does sound a bit crazy.”

Surprisingly, Draco just smiled. It was crazy, but he was thankful Harry had found him. He’d probably be freezing his arse outside trying to push his car by now if he hadn’t.

“But, anyways, I was in the process of making beef stew. Want to talk in the kitchen?” Harry asked, and Draco just nodded.

They went to the kitchen, and Harry turned on the burner of the stove again, a big pot over it. He took off the lid, peering inside and using a ladle to mix the stew inside, probably gone stone cold by now.

“So, I suppose you’d like to know who I am.” Harry started, showing him a bench on the kitchen island. Draco sat on it while Harry sat on the kitchen counter, facing Draco. “I’m Harry Potter, and I have a machinery business. I mean, I manufacture and sell big machines for several different industries. Not me, me, but my company. I live by myself, but my family lives down the street. Like… Members of my family own every single house. It’s… a very big family.”

Draco laughed, resting his chin in his closed fist, his elbow resting on the island top.

“I suppose they are in the pictures in your living room.”

“Yeah, they are.” Harry smiled, and then Draco frowned, thinking about something he said.

“Wait, you said Harry Potter… Like in _Potter’s Inc._?”

“Yeah, exactly like in Potter’s Inc.”

“… Did you just tell me you’re a multimillionaire?” Draco asked, frowning even harder, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I just told you I’m a genius and I design big arse machines, but the money part is always what sticks, I guess…”

“No, it’s just… It’s weird when you meet someone that has only been a label to you, you know? It’s a bit like getting stuck in snow and being saved by Chris Hemsworth…”

Harry laughed aloud, shaking his head and looking at Draco again.

“What about you?”

“I’m Draco Malfoy, and I’m a self-published writer. Not multimillionaire, but, you know, I make decent money. My family comes from money, though. My mother and my father, I mean. I don’t have a big family.”

“Malfoy… Politicians, right? I know that name.” Harry said, and raised one eyebrow, the one cut by the lightning.

“I’m not my dad, though.” Draco was fast to say, and Harry nodded, jumping off the kitchen counter and mixing the stew again, which was boiling a bit. He lowered the temperature, grabbed a spoon and tasted it.

“I know you’re not. You’re way cuter than he is.” Harry said, as if he wasn’t thinking. He then turned to Draco, raising the hand that was holding the empty spoon. “I mean, I don’t want to be invasive or anything…”

“It’s okay, you can call me cute all you want. I mean, I think you’re cute, too,” Draco had his confirmation, and he was blushing hard at the compliment. Harry smiled, and grabbed two bowls and two plates, putting it in the island where Draco was seated. He put some fresh bread on the plates, and stew on the bowls after turning off the fire.

Harry proceeded to grab two spoons. He shoved one in his own bowl, and offered the other one to Draco. Draco went to grab the spoon, and his fingers brushed against Harry’s…

… And _something_ happened.

His whole body combusted, like lightning went inside him through his fingers and all over his body. All the hairs in his body stood on end, and his heart missed a beat. He looked up to Harry and the man was looking down at him as if they’d seen each other for the first time.

“What—” Harry started, and Draco tried to find his words.

He heard of these things happening, to other people obviously. He wrote about it in his books, too. People suddenly finding their soulmates and their world twisting upside down, but he never thought… He had never dreamt or imagined that it might happen to him.

“Do you have any… any mark? Tattoos? Anything?” Draco asked, frantic, and Harry’s hand went straight to his forehead.

“I don’t think my scar has to do with anything…”

“I don’t have anything that matches. Tattoos?”

“I have one tattoo.” Harry said, opening his jeans and pulling it aside with his pants, making Draco blush hard. He didn’t show anything other than his happy trail, but near his hip bone, there was a snake tattoo. “Does it mean anything to you?”

Draco felt the overwhelming need to touch it, but nodded at the question.

“It’s my family symbol,” he said, pulling a necklace from inside his jumper. It had a snake pendant on it.

“Do you have anything?” Harry asked, fixing his clothes and looking at Draco as if expecting something.

“Other than writing a mechanic character once, I don’t think I have anything that relates me to you…” Draco said with a bit of disappointment. “But… The snake is enough, isn’t it? I mean, we both have it.”

“And don’t forget that intense sensation, I’m sure it meant what we think it means…” Harry said, excited, and smiled more openly. “Are we really soulmates?”

“That’s… That’s what it looks like, isn’t it? You randomly save me, you have my snake… I get stuck a few meters away from your house… There’s a lot of coincidences, don’t you think?”

Having a soulmate was something everybody expected one day in their lives. Many people were happy to find someone they loved and be happy with them. Some people crossed the world trying to find their soulmates. Some people, like them… Just found it.

“How… How did your characters react when they find their soulmates? Because I’m not sure of how to go on for now…” Harry confessed, and Draco smiled.

“Well… I guess we eat your stew, and just… You know… Talk. We’re lucky we found each other… But it doesn’t mean it’s going to be easy. We’re virtually strangers.”

And talk they did. They talked about their life, what they did, what made them happy. Harry had his business figured out and he’d only have to visit the industries once or twice in two weeks. He always analysed how everything was going by the computer, but he had a lot of free time to live exactly as he pleased. He had his house and he helped people around the small town where he lived. During wintertime, like this, he’d help people clean the streets, but the snow was sudden and no one expected it to be so thick.

Draco worked where he wanted, whenever he wanted. He had a flat in the capital, but he admitted he liked the countryside better. Less noise and less people. He was actually born in the countryside, but had to move because of his parents’ work. He just never came back. Never had a reason to.

“Well, until now,” Draco mumbled, and Harry reached a hand across the island, caressing Draco’s hand with his thumb.

They talked and talked and talked. About their friends and about their favourite tv shows, films and books. Harry spent at least half an hour trying to convince Draco to watch _The Good, the Bad and the Ugly_ , saying it was amazing even though it was three hours long. Draco decided to give in, and he was glad he did. The film wasn’t as incredible as Harry said it was, but the soundtrack was simply amazing. He could listen to that forever, and it actually made his mind burst with ideas for a completely new story.

It was late when Harry remembered that they had to eat. Outside was still cold, the snow even higher, and they had warm tea and cheese toasties with a side of reheated tomato soup.

Later that night, Harry helped him with towels, soap and toothpaste, and they stopped at Draco’s bedroom door.

“I’m glad I went out today,” Harry said, close to Draco.

Draco looked up, his body tingling with anticipation.

“I’m glad you found me today.” He came closer to Harry, and soon, their chests were touching. Harry leaned in, his lips touching Draco’s softly. That lightning sensation took over his body again, and he had to hold Harry’s shoulders in order not to fall down, his knees weak.  
  
  


-x-x-x-  
  
  


_“…And then we married and here we are,”_ thirty-five-year-old Draco said, looking down at two pairs of golden-green eyes that belonged to his children. Leo was five and Ursa was eight, but both of them couldn’t ever get tired of listening to the story of how their parents got together.

He was half-sitting, half-lying on the settee with baby Scorpius sleeping on his chest after his afternoon feed. He was the only blond child he had, with his fair skin and light grey eyes. Both Leo and Ursa were dark haired, and they looked so much like Harry it made Draco’s heart melt with how much love he felt for his babies.

He looked outside, the weather getting worse, the snow clashing against the windows. Inside their home was warm and comfy, the Christmas tree perched in the corner near the wall. Harry’s idea, of course. He and the kids had decorated the tree December first, while Draco supervised with Scorpie on his hip. It was way too soon to have a Christmas tree, but that hadn't ever stopped them before. Here it was in all its glory.

“Did you have anything that related you to daddy, papa?” Ursa asked, still curious about this part of the story, which Draco had never told them before.

“Well, yeah. We just didn’t know at the time.”

“And what was it?” Leo insisted, almost bouncing with energy.

“Oh, well, we have matching birthmarks,” Draco said, feeling his face heat up a bit.

“And where is it, papa!?”

“In a place only daddy and I can see.” Draco concluded, and Ursa giggled, curving her hand a little so she could whisper in her brother’s ear. Draco heard it anyways.

“I bet it’s on papa’s willy.”

“Ursa!” Draco was slightly shocked, but it only made Ursa and Leo giggle even louder, running from the living room and up the stairs.

Draco rolled his eyes, softly holding Scorpius by his nappy-covered bum and rearranging him on his chest. He looked up as Harry rested his elbows in the back of their settee, smiling at Draco. There was a patch of white hair where Harry’s scar met his scalp, and Draco wanted to scratch his husband’s head with his fingers, so he could feel the soft strands.

“Well, they’re _half_ right. It’s just not on _your_ willy,” Harry chuckled and Draco snorted, deciding it was time to get up and put Scorpius in his crib for the next half-hour of his nap. As he walked to the nursery, his mind came back to that moment, nine years ago.  
  
  


-x-x-x-

As Draco hugged Harry by his shoulders, the towels, soap and toothpaste falling to the floor, Harry hugged him by his waist, leaning deeper into that kiss.

It was like they couldn’t stop now they’d gotten started, and Draco felt like never before. He had never needed a boyfriend, he was okay with his imagination, and his fiction, but now that he kissed Harry, he knew he’d never be able to go back. 

He’d never be able to pack his things again and come back to his cold city flat. He’d rather be here in Harry’s countryside house forever and ever as long as Harry kept kissing him like that.

“Draco,” Harry moaned, kissing along his jaw and up to his earlobe, biting it softly. “Fuck, I want you so fucking bad.”

“Then have me… All of me,” Draco said, stepping back from Harry and removing his jumper, revealing a white tee underneath. He then removed it too, the chill of the night making his pores stand up and his pink nipples harden, the snake necklace resting in the middle of his chest.

Harry licked his lips, taking off his own tee and coming closer to Draco, touching his forearms and then going up to his shoulders, making goose bumps roll down Draco’s spine. Harry touched both his shoulders and went down his chest, rolling Draco’s nipples with his thumbs.

Draco moaned loud, his cock so hard it was trying to break the zip on his skinny jeans.

“We need to warm you up,” Harry said, his voice hoarse and deep.

“Then fuck me,” Draco replied, and proceeded to take off his shoes and socks. Then, he opened his jeans, moving his hips so he could squeeze out of it. He did the same with his black pants, and stood completely naked in front of Harry, bar the snake hanging from his neck. A drop of precome started to ooze out of his uncut cock, and Draco swallowed hard at the sight.

Harry’s pupils widened, and he breathed in Draco’s smell. He took off his boots, socks, jeans and pants, so fast that Draco swore he did it in one go. Draco looked at him, the strong body, tanned skin, the snake tattoo proud near his hip bone, and his cock, hard and huge between his legs, his balls heavy with need. Draco wanted to lick Harry all over, specially that birthmark on his groin, slightly darker than Harry’s skin. Harry then crowded his space, holding Draco by his waist again and kissing him hard, his body touching Draco’s completely, rough hands holding the sides of Draco’s face as the kiss deepened.

They fell on the bed, and Draco scooted back so he was in the middle of it. Harry placed himself between Draco’s legs, kissing his neck and shoulders, going down and finding a nipple with his mouth, sucking lewdly, biting and rolling it with his tongue. Draco moaned loud, the cold night forgotten with the fire within him. Harry sucked on it hard one last time, before kissing down his ribcage, stomach and groin, breathing in Draco’s scent.

“Your cock is beautiful,” Harry said, kissing the base where his cock met his balls, and Draco opened his legs even more.

“Your cock is huge,” Draco replied, and Harry chuckled, but didn’t say anything. He opened his mouth, sucking Draco’s cock almost all the way, making Draco howl in pleasure. Harry’s mouth was hot and wet, and he started to bob his head up and down, sucking on Draco’s cock as if he was a lolly. Harry moved one of his hands up, tweaking his nipple, and with the other, he pressed between Draco’s arse cheeks, that were wet with his own slick. Harry pressed one finger inside, moving it with the rhythm of his mouth, and then two, curving them up as he fucked them into Draco’s hole.

It was all it took for Draco to come inside Harry’s mouth, filling his mouth with his pleasure. Harry’s fingers and mouth didn’t stop until Draco stopped coming. He withdrew his fingers from Draco and licked his cock clean, kneeling between Draco’s spread legs and running his hands over Draco sensitive skin.

“Good?” Harry asked, his cock still red and angry with need.

“Yeah… So good…” Draco mumbled, but he opened his legs, needing Harry inside him. “Please, Harry… I want you…”

Harry swallowed, touching Draco’s thighs and running his hands up and down.

“I want to fuck you raw,” Harry admitted, and Draco’s hole gushed out slick. _Yes_ , he wanted that. “I want to come inside you and fuck my come into you. I want to make you mine.” Harry growled out the words, and pleasure spiked through Draco’s body.

“Please, Harry, please do. Please fuck me!” Draco begged, trying to get Harry to fuck him, but the man didn’t bulge.

“I might get you pregnant.” Draco thought maybe Harry was trying to find reason in what they were doing, but Draco was past that. He _wanted_ that. He wanted Harry’s babies and to fuck him until he passed out with pleasure.

Noticing Harry was trying to hold back, Draco turned on his stomach, resting on his shoulders and holding each side of his arse with his hands, opening himself to Harry, offering his hole.

“Fuck me, Harry. Knock me up.” Draco begged again, and Harry growled, positioning himself behind Draco, his hard cock sliding between Draco’s cheeks, his slick helping it. Draco braced himself, waiting for the sting of the penetration…

But then, Harry giggled.

Draco supported himself with his hands, looking back and frowning. Why was he laughing? What the hell was funny?

“I found it,” Harry said, a smile on his lips.

“What did you find?”

“Your connection with me. You have a birthmark, right here in your arse,” Harry touched the place he was seeing the mark, and Draco tried to see it, but it was impossible on that angle. “It matches the one in my groin… I mean, it aligns. When I’m completely deep inside you, they’ll be touching.”

Draco snorted, because _what the fuck?_ He stretched to the side of the bed where his jeans were, and grabbed his mobile phone. He opened the camera and gave it to Harry.

“Take a picture and show me,” Draco said, and Harry chuckled.

“I can film me fucking you if you want.” Harry offered, and Draco moaned, his slightly less horny body started to get into full horny mode again.

“Yes, please,” Draco nodded, opening himself again for Harry. Harry proceeded to touch the head of his cock to Draco’s rim, and pressed inside, Draco’s slick helping him in.

Draco moaned, forgetting all about the ‘being recorded’ thing, and just gave into the pleasure of being filled to the brim. He was getting louder and louder, as Harry started to move in and out of him, his cock slowly getting deeper inside of Draco until they were flush against each other.

“Fuck, you’re taking me whole, Draco… Yes, take it… Take everything…” Harry moaned, leaving his body almost all the way out and thrusting it all the way in, his skin slapping against Draco.

After that, it went almost violently. Draco could just feel, the pleasure just getting bigger and bigger inside him as Harry fucked his brains out. He felt when both of Harry’s hands grabbed him by his hips and fucked him with all his might. Draco held on the pillows and let the pleasure take over him, his whole body tingling with the intense sensation.

“Yeeeees, Harry… Yes! Yes! Fuck me deep… Oh, fuck… Give me all of it…!”

“Fuck, Draco, I’m going to… Hnnn… Give you all… Your arse is so tight… So wet for me… Tell me you’ll be mine! No one else, just me!”

“I’m yours, Harry! Only yours…! Please, mark me… Come inside me, make me yours!” Draco was about to see stars. Harry’s cock was pressing his prostate, and a puddle of precome was already forming underneath Draco. He just needed a little push…

“Yes, Draco… I’ll come inside you… Fill you good with my spunk, leave you so full you’re gonna have my baby… And then everyone will know I’ve fucked you good and deep and got you pregnant as soon as my cock fucked your little tight hole!”

Draco came, his mind blank, only Harry’s voice guiding him through his orgasm. He came and came and then came again when he felt Harry come behind him, his insides warm up with hot jets of sperm.

Draco fell flush against the bed, his body sticky with his own come and slick. Harry fell over him, his body hot and sweaty, his cock still jerking inside Draco.

“Fuck. That was good,” Harry said, moving to his side and bringing Draco with him, hugging him from behind. Harry moved around, his arm reaching underneath him, and he pulled Draco’s phone, giving it back. Draco couldn’t help but laugh.

“Did you film it?”

“Yeah… As long as I could before it was too much to handle,” Harry said, kissing him on his temple. “What do we do now?” Harry asked, a pinch of insecurity in his voice.

Draco licked his lips, touching Harry’s hand that rested on his stomach.

“Now, I’ll stay here with you. I have to go back to my flat in the big city so I can get my things… But you won’t get rid of me, Harry Potter. We’re stuck now.”

“You’re moving in with me?” Harry asked, surprise in his voice. “Aren’t you scared? We met just a couple of hours ago.”

“You’re my soulmate, Harry. We belong together and destiny brought me here, to you. I know I have a romance writer’s brain, but I have to be here. My flat isn’t my home. But you…” Draco said, and then he also got insecure. “Unless, you have someone…”

“I don’t have anyone.” Harry was fast to reply. “I mean, now I have you. And I don’t want you to go either. You can write here, can’t you?”

“Well, the good part about being a self-publishing writer is that I don’t need an office to work. I often do it in my bed between a cliché film or another.” Draco snuggled against Harry, happy and warm, despite the weather.

“Well… I’m happy you decided to go out in the middle of winter in a fucking snow storm.” Harry said, and Draco laughed out loud.

“Glad you found me, too, or I’d be a Draco ice lolly.”

“I’d lick you from head to toe,” Harry mumbled against his ear, and soon they were ready to go at it again.  
  
  


-x-x-x-  
  
  


As Draco observed his son’s sleeping form, Harry hugged him from behind.

“Thinking about getting another one of these?” Harry teased, and Draco chuckled, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m still fat from this one. Maybe when he’s walking and talking.” Harry’s arms hugged him around his waist, and Harry kissed him on his neck.

“Not fat. Hot as fuck,” Harry mumbled against his skin, and Draco closed his eyes. He felt adored every time Harry touched him, and this time wasn’t different. But Leo and Ursa were very awake, and Scorpie was near waking up too.

“Later, Harry,” Draco said, although his body said otherwise. Fuck, maybe he’d get another one sooner than later. They’d never used protection, even after Draco got pregnant at their first night together. They were surprised when it took two years after Ursa to Draco to fall pregnant again, and four for their next baby. Maybe destiny was giving them time to enjoy every kid individually before the next came, but they’ve always wanted a big family so it wasn’t that bad. Besides, their house was huge and they could afford it, so the more, the merrier.

“Our anniversary is tomorrow. Thank you for finding me in the snow, Harry,” Draco said, and Harry kissed his lips softly.

“Thank you for coming to me, my love,” Harry responded, and touched his nose to Draco’s nose, their engagement rings touching where their hands met over Draco’s stomach. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry.”

~Fin


End file.
